


It's Not A Study Date

by karasunova



Series: To Build a Love Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, just teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione is surprised by Ron's request to study later but she'll take whatever opportunity there is to spend more time with the red-head. And it's not a study date, despite what Padma says!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: To Build a Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	It's Not A Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo  
> Square Filled: N5 - Engorgio
> 
> They're in their later years at Hogwarts. I know the enlargement spell is covered in their first few years, but for the sake of this story it's covered later. 
> 
> This is a continuation of 'A Smack to the Face to Clear Your Head'. This one could be read alone but it might be more fun to read both.

“You want to study,” Hermione pushed some hair behind her ear, “with me?”

Ron shifted from side to side. “Yeah. it’d be fun, good for us, I mean. I need a little more practice and it’d be a good review for you, right?”

She bit her lip. Was that really the only reason why? She shouldn’t get her hopes up.

“Sure, sounds like a good idea.”

“Great,” he straightened. “I have a free period before dinner…”

She nodded. “I have time then.”

“Good, good. Um, there’s a nice spot by the lake. There’s lots of rocks and twigs we could use.”

“I know the place. I’ll see you there.”

* * *

“Wait,” Padma set her mug down, “You’re going to study with Weasley?” She looked sideways. “The Weasley you smacked in the face?”

Hermione blushed, setting the strap of her book bag over her shoulder. “Yes, it’s just studying and practicing a charm we went over in class.”

“You two have never studied before,” Padma shrugged, “well, have a good study date.”

Hermione snatched her textbook from the table. “It’s not a date.”

Padma smirked. “If you say so.”

Hermione hurried out of the Great Hall where she and Padma were going over the day’s classwork. She slowed once she exited the castle. It wasn’t a date!

She followed the worn stone path down to the lake. She spotted Ron by a large boulder, pacing in front of it. 

“You okay?” She voiced, setting her bag down. 

He jumped, his cheeks pink. “Yes. I’m fine. You?”

“Fine. Shall we get started?”

He nodded. They settled beside each other on the ground. 

“Why don’t you show me the charm and I’ll see if anything needs revising,” she told him. 

“Sure.” He set a pebble down in front of them. “ _Engorgio_.” The pebble shook, growing slightly before falling wayside and shrinking back to its original size.

“You have the incantation right, but you need to change the wand motion. It’s more like,” she placed her hand on his wrist. She guided his hand up and moving to air spell a wide U. 

He tried again. The pebble shook slightly and then grew suddenly to the size of a pumpkin. 

She beamed at him. “Brilliant, Ron.”

He was already looking at her and blushed when her eyes met his. He turned back to the pumpkin sized pebble. 

She bit back a smile, her face flushed. 


End file.
